Conventionally, as a connector having a function of correcting the position offset with respect to a connection object, there is known, as shown in FIG. 15, a plug-in connector (male) 100 comprising a terminal block body 120 attached to a panel 110, a conductive connection wiring board 130 attached to the terminal block body 120, a male pin receiving nut 140 incorporated in the terminal block body 120, a male pin 150 attached to the terminal block body 120 through the male pin receiving nut 140, and a plug-in connector housing 160 attached to the terminal block body 120 through the male pin 150 (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
In the plug-in connector (male) 100 described in Patent Document 1, the floating function required for plug-in connection between the plug-in connector (male) 100 and a plug-in connector (female) 170 is achieved by attaching the male pin 150 and the male pin receiving nut 140 to the terminal block body 120 with some play therebetween.